


Say Amen

by Theyisms



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW [10]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Corruption, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Doggy Style, God Complex, M/M, Religion Kink, Religious Guilt, Sacrilege, angel!Axel, demon!Demyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: Once you have a taste of sin, you can never come back from it.





	Say Amen

**Author's Note:**

> Day Ten: Doggystyle

Part of him still feels guilty for what he’s doing. He was once held to such high esteem and praised by Him. A betrayal like this would not sit well with the creator and all of the others back home, but he can’t look away from the sight before him. Demyx, a creature that he was supposed to find wicked and abhorrent, was on his hands and knees waiting for him to make his move. And he looked beautiful.

“Whenever you’re ready, Axel,” the little devil says as he looks back at him with a sinister smile. His voice is as steady and confident as always despite the position he’s in, and every word that falls from his lips wraps around his neck and pulls him in deeper into sin. He didn’t feel dirty or wretched for wanting to be pulled in either.

Nodding gently, he slowly slides inside of Demyx. The moan that rips from his throat is a low, unearthly sound that Axel can never unhear. It echoes in his head, and the last lingering bits of guilt and fear inside of him dissipate.

What should he feel guilty about? It’s not fair that the humans get to make their own decisions and he doesn’t. Axel never asked to be His angel. He was never given a choice or even had a say in the matter. He shouldn’t even be here. If He loved him like He claimed, He would not have allowed him to suffer and be tempted like this. He would have saved him from this godless place.

Axel takes hold of Demyx’s waist and thrusts. With each stroke, he can feel an almost physical pull as his connection to the creator stretches tight like a rubberband. He wonders what will happen if the connection breaks, or if it _ can _ break.

“Tell me, angel,” Demyx laughs as he looks back at him again. “Why would you be blessed with such a huge cock if you were never supposed to use it? Doesn’t make much sense to me.”

He had asked him many questions about heaven, God, and the other angels during their time together, and up until this moment he’s always had a response for him. It was a knee-jerk reaction for him to regurgitate the same tired lines that had been force fed to him over the past few millennia. Now, he has nothing to say.

“I don’t know,” he admits softly.

Demyx grins, and a low growl rumbles deep in his throat. “If this is supposed to be such a bad thing, why does it feel so good?”

Axel screws his eyes shut as he thrusts faster. “I don’t _ know _.”

“If angels are so fucking perfect and pure, why can’t you resist temptation?”

He heaves an agitated breath as his hips buck forward. The motion draws a loud moan out of the little devil, and Axel feels like he’s being ripped in half. “_ I don’t know _,” he growls back.

“Mmm, I thought your god thought of everything. He loves to talk about His plan a lot. Are you..._ sure _ His big plan is supposed to include you? I don’t think He’d leave you down here if it did.” Axel recognizes the sarcasm and condescension in his tone and elects to ignore it. It doesn’t matter. He has nothing else to say in defense of Him. Thinking about it hurts.

He pushes deeper inside of Demyx and listens to all of the sweet noises he makes beneath him, letting them drag him to the edge of oblivion. “I don’t want to talk about Him. I just want to be with you,” Axel tells him.

For the second time that week, Demyx lets out a loud, sinister cackle in a voice that isn’t his own. The sound is unnerving and makes all the hairs on Axel’s body stand on end. “My good little angel isn’t so good anymore. I love it!”

Axel’s heart, or whatever is left of it, beats rapidly against his chest walls. He can hear it pounding in his ears and feel a throbbing ache in all of his pressure points. At the sound of the word “my,” the feeling intensifies. “What do you mean by _ your _angel?

“Exactly what I said. Fuck is He gonna do, come down here and get you?” He laughs. “That mark on your neck is a claim. You belong to me now.”

His heart squeezes tight, and a wave of heat travels from the middle of his chest down to his groin. Whatever is happening to him, he likes it. And he doesn’t care if it destroys him. “Oh my _ god _.”

“That's right, baby. _ I’m _ your god now.”

All of the resentment and anger Axel had felt during his stay here falls off of his shoulders. He let his hands travel up Demyx’s sides and around his chest, lowering himself so that he could kiss his skin. God doesn’t matter. Nothing else matters besides how Demyx felt and how he makes _ him _feel. He’s allowed to make his own decisions. He’s allowed to enjoy this.

His thrusts quickly turned sloppy and desperate, and he groans as Demyx continues to speak vile things about the creator. He wants to hear more of it. He wants more of Demyx, and he won’t stop until he gets to explore every inch of him. A body like this deserves to be taken care of, appreciated, _ worshiped _like the divine temple that it is.

Demyx’s hand reaches back and grabs Axel by the back of his neck. He can feel those thick talons painfully digging into his skin as he pulls his head down. “_ Submit _,” he growls. It’s guttural and animalistic, and yet Axel feels himself willingly obeying.

He buries his face between the demon’s shoulder blades and thrusts as hard as he physically can. Every gasp, moan, and curse that falls from Demyx’s lips brings him that much closer and stretches that rubberband _ that _ much tighter. Eventually, the pressure that had built up in his groin releases in a powerful burst. At the same time, his connection to his creator shatters. A loud, strangled moan echoes around the room. It takes him a while to realize that the sound had come from him and not the demon writing and growling beneath him.

Axel gasps for air as he removes himself from Demyx and lies down on the bed. Although he’s never felt anything this amazing, there’s still a lingering emptiness beneath the immense pleasure. It’s starting to sink in that he can no longer feel His influence. He feels...thrown away.

He’d been stupid to think that He would still want him after what he’d just done.

Demyx climbs into his lap and grins down at him with a mouth full of fangs, and Axel takes in everything about him. His sweat-covered skin is glowing, his facial features are sharper, his cheeks are dusted with red, and his pupils are narrowed into thin slits as amber eyes bore into his own. He’d looked so angelic when they first met, but there’s no mistaking what he is now.

He reaches down to grab Axel’s chin, gently scraping Axel’s bottom lip with the talon on his thumb. “What’s the matter?” he coos. 

“I can’t feel Him,” Axel says softly. “I...I didn’t think he would just leave me.”

The blond pouts playfully as he leans down and drops a kiss on his lips. “He didn’t leave you, my love. He just can’t touch what I own.” Demyx kisses him again, gently nipping at his bottom lip. The hollow feeling fades as Demyx’s demonic influence takes over. 

When he pulls away, he takes Axel’s face in his hands. “I already told you: I am your god now. And I will take care of you in ways that wil make His fucking stomach turn.”

Axel shivers as Demyx kisses him once more. If this is the kind of pleasure he can expect to receive from him...then maybe he doesn’t want heaven.

He thought his fall from grace would have been a lot more painful and messier than it was. It’s possible that his own fear of going against Him could have made him think that, but he was glad to be proven wrong. Axel did not fall from grace at all; a charming little devil named had taken him by the hand and whispered sweet nothings into his ear while he led him to freedom.


End file.
